A l'ombre du Sanctuaire
by Sln
Summary: Je vais coiffer au poteau ce coureur de Milo. Je lui arracherais le coeur s'il le faut, mais il ne l'aura pas! Foi de Camus!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Sothis.

**Note :** "A l'ombre du Sanctuaire" sera un recueil de one-shot sur Saint Seiya. Ce recueil contiendra 12 OS, un pour chaque chevalier d'or. Je commencerais par l'OS de Camus, parce que j'adore ce personnage, et que je pense que c'est celui qui plaira le plus. Après, c'est à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review. Alors bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

Camus**

Maintenant qu'Hadès est mort, les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient plus obligés de garder 24h/24 les Maisons du Zodiaque. Ce jour-là, Camus, Milo, Dohko et Angelo étaient descendus à Athènes boire un verre. Arrivés à un café, les quatre hommes s'assirent à la terrasse et passèrent commande. Une serveuse différente de celle qui avait pris les commandes apporta aux chevaliers leurs boissons.

- Bonjour messieurs, sourit-elle. Le Gin Tonic ?

- Ici, sourit Milo.

- La Heineken ?

- Là, dit Dohko.

- Le pastis pour le jeune homme à l'accent italien, et le jus d'orange pour le monsieur à l'air calme, sourit gentiment la serveuse en posant les verres et bouteilles devant les consommateurs.

Les chevaliers la remercièrent, et au moment où la jeune femme allait se détourner, elle les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux, sourit et dit :

- Vous aussi vous êtes un peu magiques.

Et elle alla s'occuper d'autres clients. Surpris, Camus, Milo, Dohko et Angelo l'étaient assurément.

- Vous avez compris de quoi elle parlait ? demanda le Cancer.

- Je pense qu'elle parlait de nos auras, mais elle n'a pas pu les ressentir, elle ne possède pas de cosmo énergie, répondit Camus.

- Ou alors elle est un peu folle sur les bords, proposa Dohko en sirotant tranquillement sa bière.

Milo haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- Folle ou pas, cette fille est canon.

Le sourire béat que le Scorpion affichait lui attira les moqueries d'Angelo.

- Milo vient de passer en mode dragueur. Fuyez, mesdames !

- Arrête Angelo ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ses beaux yeux gris, ses longs cheveux auburn, sa petite taille, la finesse de ses traits, le balancement de ses hanches, la belle paire de s… Aïeuh ! Mais… t'es un grand malade, Camus ! grogna Milo, frottant l'arrière de son crâne, là où le Verseau l'avait frappé.

- Ca suffit, Milo, dit sèchement le Français. Les femmes ne sont pas des morceaux de viande !

- Mais je ne…

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma brusquement dans les yeux du Scorpion, le coupant dans sa défense.

- Camus, s'extasia-t-il. Tu es jaloux !

- Pas du tout, grinça le Verseau. C'est juste que la façon dont tu parles des femmes est dégradante.

- Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, murmura Milo, une idée géniale (selon lui) lui venant.

Une demi heure plus tard, lorsque la serveuse qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Milo revint pour donner la note aux quatre hommes, le Scorpion lui demanda :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Sothis.

- C'est un beau nom, dit rêveusement le chevalier.

Mais se reprenant rapidement, il demanda encore :

- J'ai dans l'idée de vous inviter à dîner demain soir après votre travail, sourit Milo, charmeur. Vous accepteriez, Sothis ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants. Instants durant lesquels le Scorpion sentit la colère troubler le cosmos du Verseau dont le visage impassible ne montrait qu'indifférence. Mais la serveuse braqua soudainement son regard gris d'orage sur Camus, et afficha une moue perplexe avant de demander :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous rouge ?

- Pardon ?

Camus ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas rouge. Peut-être que Dohko avait raison en fin de compte : elle devait être un peu folle.

- Vous êtes magiques tout les quatre, expliqua à voix basse Sothis. Vous devez bien voir la fureur qui vous envahie, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant au Verseau. Chaque émotion a sa couleur : rouge pour la colère, bleu pour la peur, jaune pour la trahison etc.

Les chevaliers étaient perplexes. Bien sûr, ils ressentaient les émotions des autres chevaliers par les perturbations de la cosmo énergie, mais ils ne voyaient pas de couleurs.

- Vous êtes magiques pourtant, murmura la jeune femme, s'éloignant vers la caisse pour rendre la monnaie aux quatre hommes.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait l'air défaite.

- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé avec mes inepties, dit-elle en rendant la monnaie à Angelo (c'est lui qui avait payé, à son plus grand bonheur. "Tu me le paieras, Milo !" avait-il grondé).

- Au revoir et bonne journée, ajouta la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

La voyant partir, Milo bondit de sa chaise et la rattrapa, saisissant son poignet.

- Vous ne m'avez pas donné de réponse pour le dîner, Sothis, expliqua le Scorpion.

- Je vous attendrais à 20h30, répondit impulsivement la jeune femme. A demain.

Et Sothis s'en alla, laissant un Milo satisfait retourner auprès de ses amis, un sourire mi-triomphant mi-béat aux lèvres tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Camus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le Verseau sous le regard hilare du Scorpion.

- Oh rien, répondit Milo. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée demain !

xoxoxo

"_Milo vient de partir"_. Cette pensée ne cessait de tournoyer dans la tête de Camus. "_Il va dîner avec Sothis… Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter ! Milo est un coureur de jupons, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque !"_

Tout en pensant, Camus arpentait nerveusement de long en large le salon du temple du Verseau. "_Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça, moi ?"_ se demanda tout à coup le chevalier, s'arrêtant brusquement de tourner en rond. "_Je ne la connais pas, ce n'est pas une amie et encore moins ma petite amie, alors pourquoi…"_

- Je suis jaloux ! réalisa soudainement le Verseau.

- Ne prends pas cet air catastrophé, dit une voix grave et amusée. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Camus fit volte face et rencontra deux yeux émeraudes rieurs.

- Dohko ? Je ne t'ai pas sentis arriver.

- Pas étonnant vu comment tu te ronges les sangs depuis que Milo est parti, ricana la Balance.

Le Verseau se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en marmonnant que ce n'était pas drôle.

- C'est sûr, ce n'est pas drôle de se faire piquer la fille sur qui on a des vues. Surtout par Milo ! Mais il faut se bouger pour avoir ce que l'on veut, dit Dohko en s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? gronda Camus. Que je me précipite dans le restaurant où il l'a emmenée, que j'empoigne Sothis par les épaules et que je l'embrasse aux vues et aux sus de tous ?

- Il y a de l'idée, mais je te le déconseille, sourit le chevalier de la Balance. Si elle te gifle, tu seras humilié devant le presque tout Athènes.

- Fais-moi plaisir Dohko, siffla le Verseau. Arrête de te payer ma tête. C'est déjà assez dur d'imaginer Milo la draguer !

- Et plus si affinités, sourit la Balance.

- Dohko !

- Ok, j'arrête, dit le chevalier de la septième Maison, redevenant sérieux.

Camus ne répondit rien, et le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Chinois dise :

- Le mieux que tu puisses faire pour le moment, c'est attendre de voir Milo demain. Le connaissant, il se fera un plaisir de raconter sa soirée à l'entraînement.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, marmonna le Verseau.

- Au lieu de te morfondre, répliqua Dohko, les sourcils froncés, va voir Sothis, invite-la à boire un verre et faites connaissance !

- Après avoir dîner avec ce maudit Scorpion, boire un verre avec moi ne l'intéressera sûrement pas.

Le chevalier de la Balance soupira, et, d'un geste négligent de la main, il frappa Camus à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïeuh ! Mais ça va pas ? gronda le Verseau en se massant vigoureusement le crâne. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Je te remets simplement le peu de neurones qu'il te reste en place, imbécile, répondit Dohko.

- Imbécile, imbécile… Je t'en foutrhumpffmuph…

- Arrête de marmonner et écoute-moi, dit le vieux chevalier, étouffant les jurons de Camus sous sa main. Demain matin, pendant l'entraînement, nous écouterons le compte-rendu de Milo, et nous aviserons ensuite.

Le Verseau dut se résigner à attendre et le signifia à son ami de la Balance, après l'avoir mordu pour qu'il le lâche.

- Cannibale ! grogna Dohko, tout en massant sa main meurtrie.

xoxoxo

En arrivant dans l'arène le lendemain matin, Milo repéra Camus, Dohko et Angelo qui s'échauffaient ensemble. Le Scorpion se dirigea vers eux et dit rêveusement en les saluant :

- Cette fille est géniale ! Quand je suis allé la chercher, elle portait une jolie robe bleu ciel, et des talons hauts. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux et ne s'était pas du tout maquillée. Elle était très jolie.

A cette description, Camus plongea les mains dans ses poches et serra les poings. Milo ne remarqua rien et continua :

- Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. Elle a eu 20 ans il y a trois jours, le 10 avril. Elle adore lire et est passionnée de mythologie. Je lui ai parlé d'Athéna et de nous en me…

- Tu lui as parlé de nous ?! s'exclama Angelo. Tu n'aurais pas un peu beaucoup bu lorsque tu as abordé ce sujet, par hasard ?

- Mais non ! Je me suis fait passer pour un fana de mythologie grecque, expliqua le Scorpion. Et puis je pensais qu'elle était un peu fofolle après qu'elle nous ait dit que nous étions magiques, mais pas du tout. Elle est très intelligente. C'est surprenant pour une femme d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Verseau.

En voyant Camus se mordre la lèvre inférieure, Milo sut qu'il avait gagné. Il remua le couteau dans la plaie en finissant de raconter sa soirée, et regarda avec satisfaction le Verseau quitter l'arène.

- Il résiste encore un peu, mais il va finir par craquer, ricana Milo.

xoxoxo

De retour à son temple, Camus fila dans la salle de bain, sous la douche, et en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu sombre. "_Cet enfoiré de Milo ! Dohko voulait que je me bouge ? Et bien je vais me bouger !"_ pensa le Verseau, rageur. Sous l'effet de la colère, Camus prit sa veste, sortit de sa Maison, et dévala les escaliers du Zodiaque jusqu'au temple du Bélier dont il croisa le gardien.

- Tu vas bien, Camus ?

- Très bien, Mu ! Je vais coiffer au poteau ce coureur de Milo. Je lui arracherais une jambe, un bras, ou le cœur s'il le faut, mais il ne l'aura pas ! répondit vivement le Verseau, tout en quittant le temple du Bélier.

Mu était stupéfaits. De quoi parlait donc Camus ? "_Si Milo est dans le coup, ce doit encore être une histoire de fille"_ soupira le Bélier. "_Camus est étrange. Il agit comme un mari jaloux."_

- Mais… Il **_est_** jaloux ! réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la Maison du Bélier, et Mu sourit en se tournant vers l'intrus.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui arrive au Verseau, Dohko ?

- Notre glacial ami est amoureux, répondit la Balance, en s'adossant à une colonne du temple, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Et Milo a des vues sur la même fille que Camus, comprit Mu.

- Disons plutôt que le Scorpion pique un peu la glace pour la faire fondre, ricana Dohko, amusé.

- Tu veux dire que Milo drague la fille qui a tapé dans l'œil de Camus pour que celui-ci réalise qu'il est amoureux ?

- Exactement.

Mu eut un petit rire incrédule, puis, se reprenant, il demanda :

- Et quel est le nom de la magicienne qui a réussi à séduire le froid Camus ?

- Elle s'appelle Sothis.

- C'est un joli nom, dit le Bélier.

- Qui va avec une jolie fille, sourit Dohko.

xoxoxo

Tandis que Mu et la Balance discutaient tranquillement dans le premier temple du Zodiaque, Camus avait atteint Athènes et se dirigeait vers le café où la jolie Sothis travaillait. Le jeune homme retrouva rapidement le café, et s'installa à la terrasse. En le voyant, Sothis sortit prendre sa commande.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît, répondit Camus.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, sourit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sothis revint avec un verre et une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'elle posa sur la table. Puis, désignant le siège qui faisait face au chevalier, elle demanda :

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Camus hocha la tête et la jeune femme s'assit.

- Vous êtes un ami de Milo. Camus, c'est ça ?

- Oui, acquiesça le chevalier en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange. En parlant de Milo, il n'a pas fait ou dit de choses stupides ?

- Non. Il a été très correct. C'est assez étrange venant de ce genre d'hommes, d'ailleurs, dit pensivement Sothis.

- Alors vous aviez remarqué que Milo est un coureur, constata le Verseau.

- Comme si c'était marqué sur son front, sourit la jeune femme en acquiesçant. Mais malgré sa grande beauté, Milo ne m'attire pas. Je préfère les hommes calmes et, soyons réalistes, plus fidèles. Un peu comme vous, en fait. Votre petite amie a de la chance.

- Je suis célibataire, indiqua Camus, reposant son verre vide sur la table.

- Vraiment ?

Le chevalier ne savait pas comment interpréter cette question. Etait-ce une note d'espoir qui avait fait étrangement vibrer la voix de Sothis ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais, maintenant qu'il était lancé, Camus décida de se jeter à l'eau, enfin.

- Ca vous dirait d'aller au cinéma, ce soir ou demain ?

Sothis eut un grand sourire et répondit joyeusement :

- Ce soir, c'est parfait !

xoxoxo

Deux semaines passèrent. Camus invitait souvent Sothis, et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. De temps en temps, Milo continuait de draguer subtilement la jeune femme, au grand damne du Verseau.

Ce jour-là, le Scorpion avait décidé de montrer le Sanctuaire à Sothis. Après tout, elle sentait le cosmos et les émotions, alors ça ne devrait pas la choquer de voir des chevaliers.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, Milo ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Je t'ai parlé de la déesse et de ses chevaliers, répondit le Scorpion. Et bien tu vas les rencontrer. Et peut-être même Athéna.

- Je l'espère, sourit Sothis. L'air respire la sérénité. C'est agréable.

Le silence retomba sur les deux amis, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bas du Sanctuaire.

- Regarde Sothis, dit Milo. Voici la première Maison du Zodiaque, le temple du Bélier. Tu vois la silhouette qui vient de sortir du temple ? C'est le premier gardien du Sanctuaire qui vient nous accueillir.

La jeune femme s'approcha du temple à la suite du Scorpion, et regarda le premier gardien avec curiosité.

- Je suis Mu du Bélier, chevalier d'or d'Athéna et je garde la première Maison du Zodiaque.

- Mu, salua le Scorpion.

- Milo, répondit d'un signe de tête le Bélier. Qui est cette jeune personne ?

- Mon ami, voici Sothis, sourit Milo.

Le Bélier observa attentivement la jeune femme, le visage grave. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sourit et dit :

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes la magicienne qui a fait fondre le Verseau.

- Qui est le Verseau ? demanda alors Sothis, curieuse.

Mu regarda Milo, perplexe.

- Tu le rencontreras bientôt, répondit Milo. Mu, pouvons-nous passer ?

- Bien sûr. J'espère que notre Sanctuaire vous plaira, Sothis.

- Je le crois, sourit la jeune femme. Vous rencontrer fut un honneur, Mu du Bélier.

Milo et son amie gravirent les escaliers du Zodiaque. Sothis était émerveillée par l'architecture des temples et les rencontres qu'elle faisait. Aldebaran du Taureau, Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux, Angelo du Cancer, Aiolia du Lion, Shaka de la Vierge, Dohko de la Balance. Tous étaient magiques. Sothis les voyaient entourés d'un halo d'or.

Arrivés au huitième temple, la jeune femme s'étonna de ne pas voir le gardien sortir. C'est alors que Milo bondit devant elle, et son corps fut brusquement recouvert d'une armure d'or.

- Je me présente, jeune demoiselle, sourit-il. Milo du Scorpion, chevalier d'or d'Athéna et gardien de la huitième Maison du Zodiaque, pour vous servir.

- Je m'en doutais. Je savais bien, la première fois que je vous ai vu dans mon café, que vous étiez magiques tout les quatre, dit Sothis.

- C'est notre cosmos que tu sens, acquiesça Milo.

- Votre énergie, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais continuons notre ascension.

Le chevalier et la jeune femme reprirent leur chemin, et rencontrèrent Aioros du Sagittaire, ainsi que Shura du Capricorne. Dans les escaliers menant au onzième temple, Milo passa un bras autour des épaules de Sothis. Celle-ci ne dit rien, car le Scorpion avait souvent ce genre de gestes envers elle, et tant qu'il ne laissait pas traîner ses mains n'importe où, ça ne la gênait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le temple du Verseau, Milo resserra Sothis contre lui. Et quand le onzième gardien se montra, le Scorpion fit glisser son bras jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme.

- Salut Camus ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Milo, répondit froidement le Verseau.

- Camus, sourit Sothis. C'est toi le Verseau ?

- Oui. Je suis Camus du Verseau, chevalier d'or d'Athéna et gardien de la onzième Maison du Zodiaque.

- C'est de toi dont parlait Mu, alors, dit la jeune femme.

Milo omit de donner une explication à son confrère. Décidant de provoquer le Français et sous son regard glacial, le Scorpion tourna Sothis vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Trop ébahie, la jeune femme ne repoussa pas Milo. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la rage qui émanait du Verseau que Sothis pensa à réagir. Dès que Milo la lâcha, la jeune femme le gifla et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Milo ?

- Désolé chérie, tu me passeras un savon plus tard ! lança le Scorpion en poussant Sothis sans ménagement sur le côté, lui faisant éviter une attaque de glace.

La jeune femme tomba au sol, et se rendit alors brusquement compte que la température ambiante avait chutée d'une bonne dizaine de degrés. En se redressant, Sothis vit Camus et Milo se battre, sérieusement d'après les attaques du Verseau. Camus semblait avoir le dessus, mais quand l'un de ses coups ouvrit la lèvre supérieure du Scorpion, celui-ci devint sérieux et prit l'avantage.

"_Pourquoi vous battez-vous ?"_ se demanda Sothis, impuissante. "_Pour moi ? Mais je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se blessent. Je dois faire quelque chose… Je dois bouger !"_ Sans réfléchir, et au risque de se faire blesser, la jeune femme s'élança vers les deux hommes.

- Arrêtez !

Sothis se jeta contre Camus et s'agrippa à lui avec force. Milo stoppa sa Scarlet Needle à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, tandis que le Verseau se figeait au contact de Sothis.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. Vous êtes des frères d'armes, pourquoi voulez-vous vous entretuer ?

- Sothis…

- La ferme, Milo ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu es mon ami, et je ne tolère pas que l'on se moque de moi !

- Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi ! se défendit le Scorpion. Mon amitié pour toi est sincère. Si je t'ai draguée et embrassée, c'est pour que cet idiot de Camus prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour toi !

- QUOI ?!

Le Verseau et Sothis s'étaient écriés en même temps.

- Il n'osait pas t'approcher, alors j'ai essayé de le provoquer. Et ça a plutôt bien marché, grimaça Milo en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre blessée.

- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda Camus, surpris.

- Disons que j'ai vu que Sothis te plaisait et que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil, sourit le Scorpion. Alors je t'ai un peu piqué pour que tu réagisses.

- Tu mériterais que je te tue pour avoir eu une idée aussi foir…

Camus ne put finir sa phrase, car Sothis avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait embrassé.

xoxoxo

Après que Sothis ait roulé la pelle de sa vie à Camus, Milo avait réussi à arracher la jeune femme des bras du Verseau, et ils avaient continué leur chemin. La jolie serveuse avait rencontré Aphrodite des Poissons pour finir devant le Grand Pope Shion et Athéna.

Camus et Sothis se marièrent un an plus tard, et neuf mois après leur mariage, à l'ombre du Sanctuaire, naquit un petit Solo.


	2. Le chien et le Bélier

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, sauf Lénara.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Seveya:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai, le personnage de Sothis n'est pas approfondi, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les autres OS. Et c'est vrai je n'aime pas le yaoi. Je n'arrive pas à en lire, alors en écrire, ce sera dur. Désolée. J'espère que le one-shot suivant te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Licorne Ailee : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'OS de Camus et Sothis. Non, les Os seront centrés sur Un chevalier d'or et l'histoire sera à chaque fois différente, même si dans l'OS de Shaka, je prévois de faire intervenir la jolie femme de Mu que tu rencontreras dans cet OS. Voilà, je pense que cet OS te plaira, mais après c'est à toi de me le dire. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** "A l'ombre du Sanctuaire" sera un recueil de one-shot sur Saint Seiya. Ce recueil contiendra 12 OS, un pour chaque chevalier d'or et peut-être un 13ème pour Kanon. Voici l'OS de Mu. J'avoue, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, mais maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review. Alors bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

Mu**

Il avait besoin de vacances. Hadès mort, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ne craignait plus rien. Certains chevaliers tels Milo, Shura, Masque de Mort, Aiolia ou Aioros se défoulaient, joyeux fêtards qu'ils étaient. Et au milieu de tout ça, Mu sentait ses nerfs lâcher, étant mis à rude épreuve par ses camarades. Un hurlement de rage suivit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant interrompirent brusquement les réflexions du Bélier.

Contenant son exaspération et sa colère avec peine, Mu se dit qu'il avait **_vraiment_** besoin de vacances. Décidé, il alla voir le Grand Pope et dut batailler ferme pour avoir deux semaines de repos qui prenaient effet immédiatement. Fort de sa victoire, Mu se précipita dans son temple, fit son sac de voyage en un éclair, et confia Kiki aux bons soins de ses amis. Après avoir rapidement dit au revoir à tout le monde, Mu se téléporta dans un coin perdu de la France.

Respirant à pleins poumons un air frais et iodé, le chevalier sortit du bois dans lequel il avait atterri, et suivit un chemin de terre menant à un village tranquille. Repérant rapidement un petit hôtel, Mu se prit une chambre, et, une fois installé, alla se promener dans le village.

- Adès ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

"_Hadès ? Comment ça, Hadès ?"_ Surpris et quelque peu paniqué, Mu se retourna brusquement, et reçu une masse noire sur les épaules, avant de s'effondrer au sol sous le poids qui pesait sur lui.

- Je suis désolée, dit une voix catastrophée, retirant la masse frémissante qui pesait sur Mu. Adès est plutôt méfiant d'habitude. Il n'aime pas tellement les gens en temps normal.

Mu se releva prestement, épousseta son pantalon beige et sa chemise blanche, puis il baissa les yeux sur la personne qui lui parlait. Le regard mauve du chevalier rencontra une masse de cheveux noirs. Vinrent ensuite deux yeux verts désolés, un nez fin et droit, des joues rouges d'embarras, et des lèvres charnues. Baissant un peu plus les yeux, Mu vit qu'un gros berger allemand était assis entre lui et la jeune femme, remuant la queue, la langue pendante et le regard rieur.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? demanda la jeune femme en tenant le chien par son collier.

- Non. J'ai juste été surpris, répondit Mu.

- Adès n'est jamais affectueux avec les étrangers, expliqua la jeune femme, foudroyant le chien du regard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous a sauté dessus.

- Je vous rassure, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il vienne, sourit le chevalier.

- Je m'en doute. En tout cas, vous plaisez à Adès.

"_Si un jour on m'avait dit que je plairais à quelqu'un portant ce nom, j'aurais bien ris. Ou fait une crise cardiaque."_ pensa Mu, avant que la jeune femme ne le sorte de ses pensées.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Lénara.

- Mu, se présenta le jeune homme.

Le berger allemand aboya alors, et frotta sa tête contre la jambe du chevalier, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le caresse.

- Et voici Adès, sans H, sourit Lénara.

- Alors mon gros, tu aimes embêter les étrangers ? murmura Mu, tout en grattant le chien derrière les oreilles.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vous paye un coup à boire, proposa la jeune femme.

Mu accepta, et les deux jeunes gens allèrent sur la terrasse d'un café. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter sur la terrasse sous le soleil de juillet, jusqu'à ce que Lénara se lève.

- J'ai passé un bon moment. Je regrette de vous quittez, mais je dois rentrer. Ma sœur va me tuer si je ne suis pas à l'heure.

- Alors je vous laisse partir, sourit Mu, amusé.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Au revoir, Mu.

La jeune femme et son chien s'éloignèrent, et le chevalier rentra à son hôtel.

xoxoxo

Le lendemain, après s'être renseigné à l'accueil de son hôtel, Mu avait été se promener sur la plage qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres du village. Il marchait tranquillement, lorsqu'il sentit un lourd poids lui tomber sur les épaules. Mu se retrouva alors allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans le sable.

- Adès, maudit cabot ! Laisse le monsieur tranquille !

Tirant son chien par le collier, Lénara aida l'homme à s'asseoir.

- Mu ! s'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant, mortifiée. Je suis désolée ! Adès ne fait ça qu'avec vous.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit le jeune homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux mauves pour en enlever le sable. Il est très affectueux.

- Un peu trop, je trouve, rit Lénara.

- Puisque vous êtes là, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? proposa Mu.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! se récria la jeune femme. Vous êtes en vacances.

- Ca me ferait plaisir.

Le sourire sincère du chevalier était désarmant. Lénara accepta donc. Ils passèrent la journée à la plage, se baignant, jouant et riant comme des gamins jusqu'au soir. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent, Lénara prit un chemin de traverse, Adès gambadant devant eux, et Mu accorda son pas à celui de la jeune femme.

- Votre chien est plein d'énergie, remarqua le chevalier.

- Oui. Mais il est aussi bigrement intelligent et possessif. Adès n'aime pas quand un homme m'approche de trop près. Mon dernier petit ami était gentil avec moi. Toujours attentionné, me complimentant souvent. Mais Adès ne l'aimait pas et grondait dès qu'il était dans les parages. Il y a une semaine, j'ai compris pourquoi Adès ne pouvait pas le voir lorsque j'ai vu ce traître demander en mariage ma meilleure amie.

- Et qu'est devenu cet être méprisable ? demanda Mu, s'interrogeant intérieurement sur le pourquoi de sa soudaine fureur.

- Il va épouser mon ex-meilleure amie avec le nez cassé, et il aura du mal à s'asseoir durant quelques mois, sourit Lénara, amusée.

Devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, elle dit :

- Adès a les mâchoires puissantes. Et quand nous avons croisés les futurs mariés, j'ai cassé le nez de Marc, mon ex, et Adès lui a mordu les fesses.

Les lèvres de Mu frémirent, et, ne pouvant se retenir, il finit par éclater de rire. Le chevalier fut bientôt rejoins dans son fou rire par Lénara, et c'est en riant que les deux compagnons se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être donnés rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

xoxoxo

Une semaine avait passé. Mu et Lénara avaient passé cette semaine ensemble. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, et étaient rapidement devenus amis. Puis un matin, Lénara promena Adès sur les falaises, le tenant en laisse afin d'éviter qu'il ne se blesse en glissant sur les rochers. Tandis qu'elle marchait en regardant la mer, ne faisant pas attention au reste du monde, Adès, lui, avait vite remarqué la silhouette d'un homme qu'il aimait bien, venir dans leur direction.

Décidant d'aider sa maîtresse, Adès attendit que les deux bipèdes se rejoignent. Il entendit les humains se faire des politesses, et, profitant de leur inattention, Adès tourna autour d'eux, enroulant sa longue laisse autour des jambes des deux amis.

Lénara ne vit pas l'éclat malicieux et rusé qui brillait dans les yeux de son berger allemand, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Adès partait comme une flèche. Mu et elle sentirent brusquement la laisse rapprocher leurs jambes, et ils perdirent l'équilibre. Vacillants, ils finirent par chuter, Mu se retrouvant sous Lénara.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, Mu ? demanda alors la jeune femme, inquiète.

- Ca va, répondit le chevalier, un peu sonné. J'en serais quitte pour avoir une bosse.

- Adès, maudit clébard ! jura Lénara. Si je mets la main sur toi, tu vas souf…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase : Mu avait glissé une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, et l'avait embrassée. Il avait craqué. Au début, il crut que Lénara le repousserait. Mais lorsque la signification du geste du jeune homme atteignit le cerveau de la Française, celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de Mu et répondit avec passion au baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le chevalier passa ses mains dans la chevelure noire de la jeune femme.

- J'en avais envie depuis longtemps, dit-il en serrant Lénara contre lui.

- Moi aussi, sourit la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Tibétain.

- J'adore ton chien, Léna, rit Mu, amusé.

- Ce traître ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Depuis le début, il m'a jetée dans tes bras !

- Et ça te déplaît ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je trouve que c'est humiliant de devoir mon bonheur à un chien, sourit Lénara, toujours allongée sur le chevalier.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chien, défendit alors Mu. C'est Adès.

xoxoxo

Durant la dernière semaine de vacances de Mu, le chevalier et Lénara profitèrent du temps qu'ils leur restait à être ensemble. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés, Mu avait demandé à Lénara de venir avec lui en Grèce. Elle n'avait pas répondu, juste souri. Depuis, le jeune homme espérait une réponse. Un matin, Lénara et Adès étaient venus chercher Mu à son hôtel, et les deux humains et l'animal étaient alors partis vers la plage. En chemin, la jeune femme avait dit :

- J'ai décidé de finir mes études d'histoire en Grèce. C'est mieux de vivre près de temples en ruines quand on veut devenir archéologue, non ?

Fou de joie qu'elle ait accepté de le suivre, Mu embrassa Lénara et décida de lui dire la vérité à propos de sa vie. Il parla d'Athéna, des Maisons du Zodiaque, de la Guerre Sainte qui venait de se terminer. Etonnement, sa Léna le crut, et lorsque Mu les téléporta tout les trois ("Là où je vais, Adès vient" avait-elle dit à Mu) avec leurs bagages devant le temple du Bélier, la jeune femme avait juste paru émerveillée.

Mu avait ensuite présenté Lénara et Adès à Athéna et à ses amis. Milo et Masque de Mort avaient charrié le Bélier sur sa nouvelle situation, pendant une semaine ("Je devrais partir plus souvent en vacances" avait dit Milo en voyant la fille que Mu ramenait), jusqu'à ce que Lénara ne casse le nez d'Angelo d'un coup de poing, et qu'Adès ne morde Milo à la main. Le Scorpion et le Cancer s'étaient rapidement excusés auprès d'un Mu hilare et rayonnant de bonheur.

Quelques mois plus tard, le Sanctuaire tout entier voyait son premier défenseur, Mu du Bélier, épouser Lénara. Le mariage eut lieu sous le regard satisfait d'Adès le berger allemand, à l'ombre du Sanctuaire.


End file.
